secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
NetRoots Nation in SL
Organization Jillan McMillan is CEO ''' Team leaders (chairs): stay in touch with her. Austin + InWorld Tech '''Jimbo Hoyer, Pb Recreant, Hervy Rikichi, IF Mastroianni Venues Austin Participants Trouble Streeter Booths Lumi Ihnen ''' Pending items: Get contacts for last year's booths from Jimbo (request sent) Fly by old booths to see set up and who was there In World Communications '''Trouble Streeter New Resident Welcome Michele Mrigesh BookemJackson Streeter , Mala Fegte, Bjorlynn Loon, Pb Recreant, Lumi Ihnen, Skal Pulse, Gloriana Pending Items New Residents welcome pack New Residents training program Program Widget Whiteberry Schedule in SL Time The conference runs from Thursday through Sunday. Because our progressive community is now active nearly 24-7, I wanted to keep a larger time frame in mind. Sun - 7/13 Mon- 7/14 ''' '''Tues- 7/15 Wed- 7/16 ''' '''Thur- 7/17 Keynote 7:30-9:00pm (5:30 - 7:00 SLT) Virtually Speaking 7-8 SLT, building on keynote? Fri ---7/18 Keynote noon to 1pm (10-11 SLT) NRN/Blogher live video link 4:30-5:45p (2:30-3:45 SLT) Sat - 7/19 Lunch Keynote 10-11 SLT, afternoon keynote 2:30-3:30 SLT, evening keynote 6-9 SLT Sun - 7/20 Pastor Dan's Multifaith Service 6:45-7:45 SLT Possible Program Components Concept: Create a virtual and interactive museum of living history ... with exhibits that reinforce a "talking heads" program (panel, presentation, discussion). "Exhibits" can be visited at any time and include scheduled performances/actions. For example: "Tour of Duty: America in the Bush Age." 1. Panel discussion about the real world. Add: 2. Guantanamo on Progressive Island 3. Iraq War Memorial Greg Colossus 4. Bagdhad is Burning Lillie Yifu] Notes from Widget Activities in the main Austin ballroom will be streamed into SL...My thought is that most folks will want to observe and discuss those events... now if only we knew how many programs NRN will schedule in the ballroom... Blogher will be in San Francisco and also in-world, so there's some coordination to do there too. 100 people paid to attend in SL last year. Do we plan on 200? Knowing how many of us who are already inworld plan to come would be ... handy. Having a way to count the new people who sign up for SL in order to be with us, would be great. Then there is decision making. Activities planned for the Netroots Nation Island must be approved by NRN I'm not sure of the process ... Jimbo will liaison Activities we plan for our own spaces do not need NRN approval. Lag discourages participation. I'll be looking for low lag environments. Some folks are already offering their sims, which is great. Finally, when I heard that Glenn Greenwald didn't make the cut for Austin it occurred to me that there are many folks we might want to invite, and who would come inwworld. I've asked Jimbo to try and get the list. I'm sure we can come up with a process for ranking them. What are demos and where do they fit? Publicity Leandrah Whiteberry, GenJCChristian Homewood, Zathras Afarensis Ideas from 5/27 meeting: Post blog ads, event logo and a variety of banners on this page for download (Mala Fegte, Moran Singh) Resources Announcements and chat logs http://thinkingliberally.blogspot.com/ Historical Document Archive 2007 plenary machanima: http://ca.video.yahoo.com/watch/911694/3622138 Virtually Speaking podcast and video archive http://www.inworldstudios.com/vs/ Security Pb Recreant, Trouble Streeter, Moody Loner Social Events/Entertainment Moran Singh Pb Recreant, Lumi Ihnen Suggestions Survey Monkey Notes Jillan, Michele, Moran and Widget are planning an optional survey of maybe 20 questions to be sent to group members of Wellstone, Virtually Speaking, Democrats, etc. What would it be useful for us to know about ourselves? What information would be an aid to planning? Add to our thoughts: Attendance Do you plan to attend NRN in SL this year? What hours can you attend? Weekdays Weekends Did you attend in SL last year? Did you attend in Chicago last year? Will you attend Netroots Nation in Austin? Would you be ferry questions asked by people in SL, who are not in Austin? ' Volunteering How many hours a week can you volunteer before the conference begins? How many hours a day can you volunteer during the conference? Are you using a MAC or PC? Program What would you like to see or do during NNSL (discussion groups, parties, protests, film, political theater, memorials, etc.) Some panels didn't make the cut for Austin. Presuming we can identify them, which would you love to see invited inworld? Groups '''Which SL groups are your links to the progressive community in SL?' Cafe Wellstone Commonwealth Democratic Party of Second Life SL Netroots Virtually Speaking Distribution Volunteer Roster Please add your SL name here: Catetory:netroots nationCategory:activism